Les adultes sont des enfants plein de nostalgie
by Seo-senpai
Summary: Lorsque ses souvenirs enfouis sous le poids des années refont surface dans l'esprit de Gray, celui-ci entreprend de retrouver son premier amour.


Am Stram Gram

C'était durant un été comme les autres à l'Académie Kozuki qu'ils firent connaissance. Les journées s'étaient délicieusement rallongées ce qui permettait à chacun de couler des jours paisibles et longs. Les enfants, libérés de leurs leçons quotidiennes s'amusaient durant la plus grande partie de la journée dans le jardin. Certains jouaient à la bataille d'eau en s'armant de bouteille, de seau et de tuyaux d'arrosage. Deux équipes avaient été constituées, celles-ci s'affrontaient jusqu'à ce que tous furent mouillés et qu'il fut impossible de les départager.

Une fillette semblait cependant plus agile que les autres, sa robe était encore parfaitement sèche et elle maniait son tuyau avec une habilité déconcertante. Elle riait aux éclats lorsque ses adversaires battaient en retraite face à son adresse. La fillette se tenait fièrement sur le rebord de la fontaine. Néanmoins, un jeune garçon se présenta devant elle, il n'avait aucune crainte dans le regard, il se tenait parfaitement droit et semblait la défier. Intriguée, l'enfant le scruta avec minutie et le fixa avec attention lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il portrait approximativement 4 ou 5 couches de vêtements. Il haussa un sourcil face à son regard interloqué et l'apostropha :

"-Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu veux ma photo ?

-Pas du tout ! Mais t'as pas chaud comme ça ? Déshabille toi un peu !

-Tu veux tant que ça voir le corps musclé d'un garçon ? Je comprends que tu sois si embarrassée.

-Mais de quels muscles est-ce que tu parles ? Tout ce que vois, c'est du gras.

-Tu veux que je m'énerve ? Tu as beau être une fille, si tu veux te battre, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups.

-C'est ça, approche toi si t'es un homme.

Le garçon se précipita sur le rebord avec une telle force qu'il bascula dans l'eau entraînant avec lui la fillette. Heureusement pour eux, la fontaine était peu profonde, mais ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. C'est à ce moment que Mme Rose choisit de faire son entrée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit les deux plus jeunes pataugeant dans l'eau claire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, venez par ici que je vous attrape, petits garnements !

Elle s'approchait dangereusement de la fontaine, le garçonnet agrippa le bras de sa camarade, l'aida à se relever et la pressa hors de l'eau. Ils se mirent alors à courir, main dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va se faire engueuler lorsqu'elle nous retrouvera !

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle nous retrouvera ? Si on court de toutes nos forces on sera hors de sa portée.

-Ne sois pas stupide, on ne pas fuir indéfiniment, il viendra bien un moment où l'on sera coincé, tu comptes fuguer ou quoi imbécile ?

-Pas la peine, on aura seulement à se cacher dans l'orphelinat pendant quelques jours, Mme Rose sera morte de peur et sera clémente.

-Ce sera sans moi et quand est-ce que tu comptes lâcher ma main ?

Le garçon lui lâcha précipitamment la main et lui demanda avant qu'elle ne reparte :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié abruti, depuis le temps qu'on se croise. Toi c'est bien Gray, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est juste que plus je l'entends plus je commence à l'aimer, comprenant le double sens de ces mots il se rattrapa, je parle de ton prénom. Va pas t'imaginer des choses bizarres !

-Pff, comme si j'avais que ça à faire. On se reverra au dîner, ses jouent étaient incendiées alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il prenait à Gray pour lui parler de la sorte.

-C'est vrai, comment est-ce que je vais manger ?

-Tu ne t'étais même pas posé la question ? T'es vraiment qu'un fugueur en herbe.

-C'est bon, je t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de Mme Rose, je préfère me faire disputer maintenant, que d'être privé de nourriture.

Les deux jeunes marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau de la dite Mme Rose. Sur leur chemin, le jardin s'était intégralement vidé des enfants. Il était probablement l'heure du dîner. Ils accélérèrent le pas, à l'idée d'arriver en retard et de ne pouvoir se servir que des restes. Arrivés à destination, ils toquèrent prudemment à la porte, appréhendant la réaction de Mme Rose. Celle-ci devait être furieuse et pensait sûrement à leurs futurs châtiments.

-Entrez, entendirent-ils.

Les enfants déglutirent en poussant la lourde porte en bois et marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds afin de se faire les plus discrets possibles. Mme Rose les dévisagea puis prit la parole :

-Ne vous en faites pas pour tout à l'heure, je ne vous en veux pas, cependant la prochaine fois, tâcher de ne pas vous enfuir en courant. C'est bien compris ?

Les deux fuyards acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

-Ce n'est pas tout, pour vous faire pardonner, vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire visiter les locaux à Léon.

-Léon, qui est-ce ? Questionna Gray.

Le dénommé Léon se retourna de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, son entrée en scène avait des airs d'arrivée de méchants dans les films de super héros que Gray affectionne tant.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Léon Bastia, j'ai atterri dans l'académie Kozuki car mes parents sont récemment décédés dans un accident de la circulation dont je suis le seul survivant, il avait le regard vide en prononçant ces paroles.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Juvia et cet idiot est Gray, c'est normal que tu sois triste mais nous nous occuperons de toi comme si tu étais notre propre frère et tu verras qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que des amis sincères, n'est-ce pas, Gray ?

-C'est sûr, répondit-il d'une voix peu convaincue, il jugea la présence comme menaçante, comme un mâle dominant pourrait le penser d'un autre qui se serait introduit sur son propre territoire.

Léon contemplait Juvia en silence, il la trouvait tout simplement sublime. Il lui prit brusquement la main, sur laquelle il déposa un bref baiser. Juvia, visiblement gênée retira hâtivement sa main. Gray était quelque peu exaspéré par le comportement du nouveau. Non mais pour qui se prend-il à baiser la main d'une fille qu'il vient juste de rencontrer ? Qui plus est lorsque la fille en question est Juvia, sa Juvia ? Quand ils seraient seuls, Gray lui ferait oublier le goût âpre de ce geste non consenti. Sortant de sa rêverie compromettante, Gray s'intéressa aux deux autres gosses. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une discussion qui semblait passionnante mais dont Gray était mis à l'écart. Il les invectiva :

-Venez, on va manger, il ne doit pas rester grand-chose à cette heure-ci. Léon on te fera visiter les lieux après le diner. Est-ce tu as déjà vu ta chambre ?

-Oui, on m'a accompagné dans le dortoir pour garçon juste avant d'aller dans le bureau de Mme Rose .C'est une double chambre située juste en face de la salle d'eau.

-Très bien, Gray fulminait intérieurement, la chambre de son rival était bien mieux située, il n'aurait surement pas à faire la queue le matin pour prendre une douche ou simplement pour se brosser les dents.

Les enfants pénétrèrent dans la self, ils prirent des plateaux et se servirent parmi les quelques entrées et plats délaissés par les orphelins qui les avaient précédés. Il ne restait malheureusement plus de dessert à cette heure-ci. Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Surement aux alentours de 21h. Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à sonner pour eux. Tant pis, ils feraient visiter l'orphelinat à Léon le lendemain, rien ne pressait. Pour le moment, les enfants étaient occupés à savourer leur repas tiède. Pour Léon, il s'agissait du meilleur repas qu'il partageait depuis des semaines. Il était serein, maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul. Tout allait bien se passer, se répétait-il inlassablement tout en regardant la charmante Juvia. Elle allait devenir sa nouvelle raison de vivre, il n'avait plus à désespérer. Il entrevoyait déjà le bout du tunnel dans lequel il avait été précipité à la mort de ses parents.

Le petit groupe se sépara après le repas en se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain au même endroit. Les garçons regagnèrent leur dortoir et rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives. Gray avait un compagnon de chambre, nommé Loki. Il était âgé de 2 ans de plus que le brun, se qui lui faisait tout juste 14 ans. Son principal trait de caractère était son côté dragueur; il cumulait en effet de nombreuses conquêtes parmi la gente féminine. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas de son colocataire qui n'attirait qu'une petite poignée de filles. Mais cela lui importait peu, la seule fille qu'il convoitait était Juvia. Il confia son ressenti de la journée à Loki qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Puis il aborda le sujet de Léon, ce rival qui venait empiéter sur son domaine. Le lendemain, il devrait tenter le tout pour le tout pour se rapprocher de sa bien-aimée. Le sommeil vint le cueillir alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vidé entièrement son sac.

Le jour s'infiltra délicatement à travers les rideaux tirés de leur chambre, apportant avec lui la promesse d'un jour plein de surprise. Gray se leva en hâte puis se précipita vers la salle d'eau en espérant être l'un des premiers, mais il se retrouva confronté à une queue interminable. Léon lui était déjà prêt et se dirigeait vers le réfectoire. A une table à l'abri des regards indiscret se trouvait Juvia, elle déjeunait seule comme à son habitude. Léon s'y attabla et entama la conversation :

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien, mais ça me fait tout drôle de dormir seul dans une chambre double.

\- Tu auras bientôt un colocataire, ne t'en fais pas. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas vu Gray ?

\- Il faisait la queue devant la salle d'eau, il lui faudra du temps avant de nous rejoindre.

\- D'accord ,fit elle sur un ton un peu déçu

Le reste du déjeuner se fit en silence, Léon ne trouvant aucun sujet de conversation. Ils débarrassèrent rapidement leurs plateaux puis sortirent dans l'immense jardin. Gray les rejoignit après un long moment. Les enfants s'allongèrent sur l'herbe verdoyante songeant aux jeux auxquels ils pourraient jouer, Gray proposa:

-Une bataille d'eau ?

-Non, on en a déjà fait une hier.

-Mais Léon n'était pas là !

-Peu importe, tu te souviens comment ça a dégénéré ?

-Bon, un chat alors ?

-Trop classique, Léon quelque chose à proposer ?

-Un cache-cache ?

-Parfait ! Qui commence à compter ?

-On a qu'à faire la plouf ou Am Stram Gram.

-Très bien, ce sera Am Stram Gram.

Juvia était une personne que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de velléitaire, effectivement elle avait un mal extrême à prendre des décisions anodines comme le choix d'un dessert ou de la robe à mettre. Si bien qu'elle lançait systématiquement une pièce en choisissant mentalement pile ou face. Il lui arrivait également de réciter Am Stram Gram pour écarter certaines possibilités. Ainsi Juvia savait parfaitement qui allait être désigné par la comptine, elle commença :

 _Pic et pic et colégram,_  
 _Bour et bour et ratatam,_  
 _Am, stram, gram_  
 _Mais comme le Roi_  
 _ne le veut pas,_  
 _ça ne sera pas toi !_

Au bout de 2 tours, ce fut Léon qui fut contraint de compter, malheureusement pour lui, les deux autres connaissaient parfaitement l'établissement alors que lui y était parfaitement étranger. Juvia savait qu'elle était quelque peu cruelle mais elle avait l'envie, non, le besoin de se retrouver seul à seul avec Gray. La nuit dernière elle n'avait réussi à dormir correctement, tant elle avait songé au brun. Ils s'élancèrent tous deux, tandis que Léon était affairé à compter.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, ils étaient hors de danger, cependant Léon aurait pu les retrouver en se donnant un peu de mal. Gray interrogea sa camarade de jeu :

-On va devoir se séparer, tu prends quelle direction ?

-Non je reste avec toi, lui répondit-elle catégoriquement. On doit parler.

-Comment cela, mademoiselle Juvia daigne enfin s'intéresser à une personne de mon rang ? Quelle mouche vous a donc piquée, ma chère.

-Ne soit pas stupide voyons, dépêchons nous ou Léon nous rattrapera.

Après quelques minutes de course, ils trouvèrent une cachette près de la bibliothèque. Léon ne viendrait jamais les chercher à cet endroit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à que Juvia ne prenne la parole :

\- Tu sais, il y aura un feu d'artifice durant notre jour de liberté, ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? Avec Léon s'il veut venir.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mais je préférerais être seul avec toi.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie tandis que son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus fort.

\- Je suis sérieux Juvia, je t'aime et je me fiche bien de Léon.

\- Tu sais, euh... comment... dire ça, eh bien...je..., balbutia-t-elle.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son aveu et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juvia perdait peu à peu pied, les lèvres de Gray étaient si douces, elle se montra entreprenante en glissant sa langue dans la bouche du garçon. Leur premier baiser fut si intense. Néanmoins, ce fut exactement le moment que Léon choisit pour refaire son apparition. Il les considéra, stupéfait. Les deux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Léon tenta de cacher sa gêne :

-Je vous ai trouvé, on dirait que c'est à Juvia de compter.

Gênés, les deux amants sortirent du buisson dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés. La jalousie se lisait sur le visage de Léon.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie du portable retentit, mettant fin au rêve de Gray.

« Encore ce foutu rêve », marmonna-t-il en se redressant sur son lit. Il constata rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'appartement lorsqu'une odeur de toast grillé parvint jusqu'à son nez. La jeune femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit se présenta devant lui, tenant le plateau du petit-déjeuner dans ses mains. Elle portait également chemise. Dieu ce qu'il détestait quand une femme d'un soir s'appropriait ses affaires. Il ne comptait pas la revoir un jour et n'avait aucune envie de nouer une quelconque relation avec elle. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner il lui ferai comprendre.


End file.
